ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:45 PM Lucy walks into the room, carrying a quite big suit case for her small stature. Just behind her is a vaguely canine creature, more humanoid in shame, it walks with an ape-like gait, it's head and marking closely ressembles that of a german sheperd. Lucy herself is wearing a short black dress and colorful tights, canvas sneakers and arm warmers.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:51 PM Deryn is sitting on their bed, already unpacking. In the corner of the room there is a cat carrier, however the cat is sitting on the bed next to them, purring as they unpack and fold their clothes. They look up before Lucy walks through the door, but jump when they see Mr.Kibbles. Hermès (the cat) darts back into his carrier. “Hello” they say cautiously. “I’m Deryn, sorry to be rude, but what is that?” They say, pointing at Mr. Kibbles(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:52 PM "Oh, that's Mr. Kibbles, he's my dog. Don't worry, he's a sweetheart." Lucy walks over to the other bed and lifts her suitcase onto it with some effort. Mr. Kibbles looks over at Deryn and Hermes, but doesn't react.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 10:56 PM Deryn raises their eyebrows, but feeling no malicious intent from the ‘dog’, they decide to change the subject. Hermès pokes his head out of the cat carrier, sniffs the air, and darts over to Deryn. “This is Hermès. And you are?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:57 PM "Lucy Abernathy!" She says, turning around to see Deryn. She gives a big warm smile and offers a hand. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:00 PM Deryn smiles and shakes her hand. “Deryn Evans. Are you excited to be here?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:02 PM "I sure am!" Lucy has a big grin. "Mr. Kibbles, want to shake the nice lady's hand?" Mr Kibbles comes over and offers a paw, having a big doggy grin on his face and his tongue hanging out. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:07 PM Deryn jumps back as the ‘dog’ comes over. They very cautiously pat the back of Mr.Kibbles paw and jerk their hand back. “I’m actually Nonbinary, and I go by they/them pronouns.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:08 PM "Oh, nice... person?" Lucy says, clearly unsure of what to say. Mr Kibbles come next to her and she scartches his head. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:16 PM “That’s better. I just don’t identify and a man or a woman. Is that going to be a problem?” They say, sensing that Lucy is well meaning and hoping that they will be able to get along. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:17 PM "Nope. I, it's just, I never met someone like you." Lucy says shyly. "So I don't know the right words." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:19 PM Deryn smiles at her. “Don’t worry about. If you have any questions about anything, I don’t mind answering.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:20 PM Lucy nods. "Alright, I will. And now better to unpack." She thrn turns to Mr. Kibbles. "You've been a good boy today, do you want a biscuit?" At the meantion of a threat, Mr Kibble's tail wags furiously. Lucy takes a dog biscuit out of a little purse she's carrying, it's filled with nothing but treats. "Wait." She puts the treat of Mr. Kibble's snout and he just patiently looks at it, a little cross eyed. After a few seconds. "Okay, you can eat it now." She says, which he does happily. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:25 PM Deryn watches, still confused by this tiny girl and her ‘dog’. “So... if you don’t mind me asking, where did you,” they pause, searching for the right word, “get Mr. Kibbles?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:27 PM "Oh, got him when I was a kid and he was just a pupper." Lucy says as she unpacks her colorful clothes.."He used to be normal, then he got badly hurt in a car accident, then I made him like that. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I can't do it again."(edited) "He's really just a big puppy though."(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:34 PM Deryn nods, deciding not to question it. They finish unpacking their clothes, and push their suit case under their bed. “So, what brings you to Ravenhold?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:35 PM "I guess I'm just trying to pay back someone." Lucy says. "Maybe you've heard of her, her name's blur, she's a fourth year here, she totally saved me last year, she was supercool and like so fast and it was awesome." She practically gushing about Blur as she speaks.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:41 PM Deryn raises their eyebrows. “Can’t say that I’ve heard of her, but she sounds nice.” Deryn picks up on the emotions Lucy gives off when talking about her, but decides not to say anything about it for now. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:42 PM Lucy finishes unpacking. "Well, I'm done. I heard there's pizza so I'm gonna go grab some of that!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 11:44 PM “Alright. I think I’ll go as well.” They say, scratching Hermès behind the ears. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:55 PM Lucy doesn't so much walk as she happily struts downstairs, Mr kibbles following her. April 13, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 4:52 PM Deryn follows, Hermès trailing along behind them. Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay